wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wiki Chat Volume 1
I decided to start something called the Wiki Chat. It's with canon characters, and it's a chatfic like the one FourFlames created. If you have suggestions on who should enter chat next, comment! (All dead dragons have been revived for chat!) This fanfic is the property of Rain! U WOT M8 Chat: 3:00 AM to 4:00 AM Jambu has joined the chat. Peril has joined the chat. Peril: '''U wot m8 '''Jambu: '''Do u even know what that means '''Peril: '''sorta i guess '''Jambu: '''no comment. ''Peril has left the chat.'' ''Glory has joined the chat.'' '''Jambu: '''Hey sis ''Glory has left the chat.'' ''Starflight has joined the chat.'' ''Sunny has joined the chat.'' 'Jambu: '''Oh hai guys '''Sunny: '''Why u on @ 3 '''Jambu: '''U wot m8 '''Starflight: '''Do you even know what that means? '''Jambu: '.... '''Sunny: '''buurrrnn ''Jambu has left the chat.'' '''Starflight: '''Sunny, want to go out at 7? '''Sunny: '''sure i guess u workin on any fanfics '''Starflight: '''Yeah, it's a shipfic. '''Sunny: '''about? '''Starflight: '''You and I. ''Sunny has left the chat.'' ''Glory has joined the chat.'' '''Glory: '''is that idiot Jambu gone '''Starflight: '''Yes. '''Glory: '''Nice. '''Starflight: '''He doesn't even know what "u wot m8" means. It's not even grammatically correct. '''Glory: '''well do u? ''Starflight has left the chat.'' '''Glory: '''loser. ''Deathbringer'' ''has joined the chat.'' '''Glory: '''hey deathy '''Deathbringer: '''don't call me that ''FloweryScavenger123 has joined the chat.'' '''Deathbringer: '''please tell me your name is a fake ''Smolder has joined the chat.'' '''Deathbringer: '''Hey smolder do you know who floweryscavenger is? '''Smolder: '''oh yeah. '''Deathbringer: '''Who? '''Smolder: '''Flower's so smart she can use a computer cool huh '''Deathbringer: '''THEY'RE EVERYWHERE MAKE IT STOP '''Glory: '''wimp ''Deathbringer'' ''has left the chat.'' '''Smolder: '''heh... loser '''Glory: '''U SHUT UP INSULTING HIM IS MY JOB '''Smolder: '''uh.. sorry? ''Smolder'' ''has left the chat.'' '''FloweryScavenger123: '''hi glory feed me '''Glory: '''ok that's just freakin creepy ''Glory'' ''has left the chat.'' ''Sunny has joined the chat.'' ''Fatespeaker has joined the chat.'' ''Riptide has joined the chat.'' '''Fatespeaker: '''im leaving the wiki.... i cant take all the drama anymore '''Sunny: '''what drama '''Fatespeaker: '''ummm '''Riptide: '''u wot m8 '''Fatespeaker: '''do u even know what that MEANS '''FloweryScavenger123: '''i do fatey '''Fatespeaker: '''no one calls me that except starflight '''Sunny: '''ohhh smolder said flower was on chat '''Fatespeaker: '''wth it's flower '''Riptide: '''arent u a little young to be cussing '''Fatespeaker: '''im the same age as u noob '''Riptide: '''could've fooled me '''FloweryScavenger123: '''sunny can u feed me '''Sunny: '''this is too weird i'm out ''Sunny has left the chat.'' Chat: 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM ''Clay'' ''has joined the chat.'' ''Tsunami has joined the chat.'' '''Tsunami: Oh hi Clay what's up? Clay: '''i need food '''Tsunami: '''afk i'm watching Twilight '''Clay: '''what is twilight '''Tsunami: '''a scavenger movie... '''Clay: '''im hungry... i want to eat a scavenger ''FloweryScavenger123 has joined the chat.'' 'Tsunami: '''Oh hey flower '''FloweryScavenger123: '''do u watch twilight '''Tsunami: '''OMG YASSSS '''FloweryScavenger123: '''Edward '''Tsunami: '''U wot m8 '''Clay: '''do you know what that means '''Tsunami: '''no i just like saying it '''Clay: '.... '''Tsunami: '''what you think i'm weird '''Clay: '''I have always thought that '''Tsunami: '''u wot m8 '''Clay: '''stop, stop '''Tsunami: '''u wot m8 '''Clay: '''what the... stop stop it '''Tsunami: '''u wot m8 ''Clay has left the chat.'' '''Tsunami: '''u wot m8 '''FloweryScavenger123: '''seriously shut up ''FloweryScavenger123'' ''has left the chat.'' ''Anemone has joined the chat.'' 'Anemone: '''hey, Tsunami '''Tsunami: '''hey! written any fanfics lately? '''Anemone: '''Yeah '''Tsunami: '''what's it called '''Anemone: '''Why Anemone Should be Queen '''Tsunami: '.... '''Anemone: '''great, right? ''Tsunami has left the chat.'' ''Riptide has joined the chat.'' '''Riptide: '''where's Tsunami? '''Anemone: '''I made her mad XD ''Auklet has joined the chat.'' '''Auklet: '''hai guys! '''Anemone: '''mom said u can't have a wiki acc '''Auklet: '''so? '''Riptide: '''I'm telling on you '''Auklet: '''She would never believe you '''Anemone: '''that i have to agree with ''Anemone has left the chat.'' ''Queen Coral'' ''has joined the chat'' '''Queen Coral: '''WHO GAVE RIPTIDE AN ACCOUNT '''Riptide: '''it's a free country '''Queen Coral: '''DON'T YOU CONTRADICT ME '''Auklet: '''i'm a chatmod '''Queen Coral: '''What '''Riptide: '''what ''Glory'' ''has joined the chat.'' ''Blaze has joined the chat.'' '''Glory: '''looks like we just walked in on a SeaWing family feud '''Blaze: '''heyy '''Queen Coral: '''Who invited her to the wiki?! '''Riptide: an idiot Glory: '''you know you're talking about yourself right? '''Blaze: '''neon neon neon neon neon neon neon neon neon neon neon neon neon neon ''Glory has left the chat.'' Chat: 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM ''Blaze has entered the chat.'' '''Blaze: '''THIS DRAGONS ON FIRE ''Thorn has entered the chat.'' ''Six-Claws has entered the chat.'' ''Qibli has entered the chat.'' ''Ostrich has entered the chat.'' '''Ostrich: '''hey dad '''Six-Claws: '''i thought you said you weren't going to have an acc '''Ostrich: '''i lied '''Qibli: '''well. '''Thorn: '''there's a hacker on this wiki and I'm going to find them '''Qibli: '''oh i forgot... all queens are admins '''Thorn: '''the dragonets of destiny are all bureaucrats '''Ostrich: '''luckyyyyy ''Qibli has left the chat.'' ''Six-Claws has left the chat.'' ''Ostrich has left the chat.'' '''Blaze: '''she's just a dragon she's on fiiire '''Thorn: '''don't even ''Thorn has left the chat.'' '''(the rest of this period is just Blaze being annoying) Chat: 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM Squid has entered the chat. Fatespeaker has entered the chat. Carnelian has entered the chat. Squid: 'anyone got any treasure '''Fatespeaker: '''no but im having a VISION '''Carnelian: '''Why did i get stuck with you idiots '''Fatespeaker: '''idiot isn't a nice word '''Carnelian: '''do i care? '''Squid: '''U WOT M8 '''Fatespeaker: '''no stop if u start that agin u die '''Squid: '*again ''Fatespeaker has left the chat.'' '''Carnelian: '''why did I even join this stupid wiki ''Winter has entered the chat.'' '''Carnelian: '''hey igloo face '''Winter: '''im going to freeze your tail and snap it off '''Squid: '''rly '''Winter: '''and then i'll rip your face off '''Carnelian: '''i doubt it ''Queen Ruby has entered the chat.'' '''Winter: '''and then i'll snap your horns off '''Queen Ruby: '''excuse me what? '''Winter: '''ummmm i was kidding? '''Queen Ruby: '''You're banned #rekt '''Squid: '''stop it rekt isn't cool anymore '''Queen Ruby: '''sorry, what? '''Squid: '''nothing sorry i was joking ''Squid has left the chat.'' ''Winter has left the chat.'' '''Carnelian: '''heh... losers. ''Glory has entered the chat.'' '''Glory: '''ughhh Jambu just discovered pings '''Carnelian: '''ughhh he's such an idiot '''Glory: '''sunny was going to play music, so she said hit it and he punched the radio '''Carnelian: '''wow '''Glory: '''sunny's going to buy a new one now '''Carnelian: '''how did you end up with him as a brother '''Glory: '''honestly i don't know. hey, at least coconut's not my brother '''Carnelian: '''yeah lucky you ''Oasis has entered the chat.'' '''Carnelian: '''hey, aren't you dead? '''Oasis: ''that wasn't very polite, was it? '''Glory: '''whatever. but back to the question, you're dead right? '''Oasis: '''read at the top. how did ''you ''become a queen '''Glory: '''you're one to talk '''Carnelian: '''yeah, you got killed by a scavenger '''Oasis: '''i wish those little things were alive so I could bite off their heads '''Glory: '''about that.... 'FloweryScavenger123 has entered the chat.' '''Oasis: '''WHO GAVE HER AN ACCOUNT '''Glory: '''hey, hey, calm down '''Carnelian: '''yeah, no need for caps m8 '''FloweryScavenger123: '''oh hai Oasis '''Oasis: '''DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME YOU censored '''Glory: '''everyone hide your children '''Carnelian: '''whoa '''Glory: '''carnelian, close your eyes, ruby's going to kill me for letting you see this 'FloweryScavenger123 has left the chat.' '''Oasis: '''just kidding, it's jambu. oasis is still dead '''Glory: '''WHO GAVE HIM TSUNAMI'S SWEARING DICTIONARY Chat: 10:00 PM to 11:00 PM (WARNING: THIS HOUR OF CHAT CONTAINS EXTREME DRAGON CONFLICT) 'Winter has entered the chat.' 'Darkstalker has entered the chat.' 'Peril has entered the chat.' '''Peril: '''oh, great '''Darkstalker: '''what '''Winter: '''YOU! '''Peril: '''here we go '''Darkstalker: '''oh narwhals '''Winter: '''YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF NARWHALS '''Peril: '''you really hate darkstalker, don't you '''Winter: '''YOU TRAITOR '''Peril: '''Winter, ''calm down Winter: '''I, WINTER OF THE NARWHALS I mean IceWings WILL NOT CALM DOWN '''Darkstalker: '''what did I do now '''Winter: ''what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? '''Darkstalker: '''that's literally what I just said '''Winter: '''YOU RUINED THE ICEWING ANIMUS LINE '''Darkstalker: '''im kind of aware of that... I did it on purpose, hello? '''Peril: '''yeah, Winter, keep up '''Winter: '''YOU DESTROYED PRINCE ARCTIC '''Darkstalker: '''yeah, I know. I did that on purpose as well '''Peril: '''moons, Winter, you're so annoying '''Winter: '''YOU KILLED DRAGONS '''Darkstalker: '''is there a point to this rant? because I really could be doing other things. '''Peril: '''I think you'd better leave. '''Darkstalker: '''good idea... '''Winter: '''yOU ARE A TRATOR TO THE WORLD '''Darkstalker: '*traitor Darkstalker has left the chat. Winter: '''ksdfjhkshfjkwhfwjkhfdkjshfjkwhtUHHWJKEFG '''Peril: '''quit spamming '''Winter: '''I AM THE NEPHEW OF QUEEN GLACIER. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. '''Peril: '''and ''I ''can melt your face off. hello, I've done it before? almost. '''Winter: '''yeah, Turtle and his weird magic healing rock... '''Peril: '''if it weren't for turtle and his weird magic healing rock, your smug snout would be a pile of bones by now. ''Winter has left the chat.'' '''Peril: '''OOOOOOO '''Peril: '''well, I'm all alone. wouldn't be the first time. '''Peril: '''hello, it's me ''Darkstalker has joined the chat.'' 'Darkstalker: '''is he gone? '''Peril: '''Yep. I'm pretty much done with this. Bye '''Darkstalker: '''oh, by the way, thanks for releasing me in the eighth book. '''Peril: '.... '''Darkstalker: '''what? '''Peril: '''ever heard of the fourth wall? '''Darkstalker: '''the what? '''Peril: '''ugh... never mind. ''Peril has left the chat.'' Chat: 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM ("THE FOURTH WALL" EDITION) (only Anemone, Tsunami, Glory, and Jambu are on currently) 'Anemone: '''OMG, Ostrich got me these adorable Beats headphones for my hatching day! '''Glory: '''i might literally die of joy '''Jambu: '''I'm pretty sure that's Carnelian's line from book 6 '''Glory: '''O_o '''Tsunami: '''so, Jambu. let's talk about reasons why I should pound your skull. how did you get my swearing dictionary? '''Anemone: '''I think the real question is, why do you ''have ''a swearing dictionary '''Glory: '''yes anemone '''Anemone: '''FEEL THE BURN '''Jambu: '''I think you mean feel the ''bern 'Glory: '''I seriously need to put giving you a spelling lesson on my to-do-list '''Jambu: '''I ''meant, ''Bernie for President 2016. #feelthebern #spellitright '''Glory: '''ALL RIGHT, WHO TAUGHT JAMBU HOW TO USE HASHTAGS '''Jambu: '''oh, it's really quite easy :)) a good friend taught me '''Glory: '''no way... '''Tsunami: '''I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SCAVENGER WHY DOES SHE HATE US '''Anemone: '''I'm pretty sure smolder would cook you, but I don't really care. More pearls for me! and they'll look great with my new Maddens ;) '''Glory: '''and now you're going shopping without me? what has this world come to... '''Anemone: '''life is different in the real world '''Tsunami: '''AIN'T IT FUN, LIVIN IN THE REAL WORLD '''Glory: '.... '''Tsunami: '''AIN'T IT GOOD, BEING ALL ALONE '''Tsunami: '''that was your cue to start singing with me '''Tsunami: '''nobody? '''Jambu: '''you're alone ''Tsunami has left the chat'' '''Glory: '''well, that's that. how did you learn so much about the real world, anyway, anemone? '''Anemone: '''oh, Mother subscribed to ''Vogue, ''and she bought me ''all ''the latest movies on Amazon. '''Jambu: '''sounds fab! Flower and I watched the Notebook. Oh, and TFIOS. '''Glory: '''I find your use of the word "fab" disturbing. '''Jambu: '''that was the intended effect. '''Anemone: '''where did you learn the word "intended"? '''Jambu: '''Starflight's dictionary. '''Glory: '''what is it with you and dictionaries? '''Jambu: '''oh, and I ''might ''have snagged Anemone's new fashion dictionary as well '''Glory: '''they have fashion dictionaries '''Anemone: '''Yep. the dictionaries are the subjects of all fashion politics. ''Starflight has joined the chat.'' '''Glory: '''speaking of politics, who are you guys voting for in the election? '''Starflight: '''Oooh, are we talking about politics? '''Jambu: '''I know I said Bernie earlier, but Trump's speeches just melt my heart '''Starflight: '''Trump is disgusting and heartless. He insulted NightWings. '''Glory: '''I think Hilary has some cool things to say. '''Starflight: '''Bernie is very well educated and has good points. He seems to have read many scrolls. '''Anemone: '''ugh, my brain hurts. Can we talk about something else? '''Starflight: '''How about the looming threat of global warming? '''Glory: '''How about no. '''Anemone: '''I heard that there's a cool new Fallout roleplay! We can join that. '''Jambu: '''Fallout the game is much better. I love the apocalypse. '''Glory: '''I'm sure. Chat: 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM (Moon and the rest of the gang have finally gotten rid of Queen Scarlet. Buuut she's not done yet.) ''Moonwatcher has joined the chat.'' ''Winter has joined the chat.'' ''Qibli has joined the chat.'' ''Peril has joined the chat.'' ''Turtle has joined the chat.'' ''Kinkajou has joined the chat.'' 'Kinkajou: '''it's MORNING! aren't you glad I woke you all up for CHAT?!!??? '''Winter: '''kinkajou, this is way too early. '''Peril: '''Thank goodness kinkajou hasn't discovered emojis yet '''Qibli: '''what have you done '''Kinkajou: '''EMOJIS? FABULOUS!! What are those? '''Turtle: '''what aRE THOSE '''Moonwatcher: '''what... umm '''Winter: '''oh god NOOOOO SPARE US '''Peril: '''winter... you're in a... quiet mood '''Qibli: '''well, quieter than usual. '''Moonwatcher: '''guys, guess what!! '''Kinkajou: '''OOOOOOOOH WHAT? I LOVE GUESSING!! '''Moonwatcher: '''I'm ranked number FOUR on the wiki!! YAYY '''Peril: '''Starflight's number one, and I think Queen Ruby is number two... '''Winter: '''wait a minute... COCONUT IS NUMBER THREE WHAT '''Qibli: '''WHAT?!? '''Turtle: '''he was probably badge farming... '''Winter: '''HOW DOES HE KNOW HOW TO BADGE FARM '''Kinkajou: '''uhm I ''might ''have taught him '''Winter: '.. '''KInkajou: '''i think now would be great time for me to go afk.. bye guys '''Qibli: '''im pretty close to beating you, moon. I'm ranked 5... watch out ''Scarlet'sRevenge has joined the chat.'' '''Peril: '''ohh you must be a pretty big fan of queen scarlet... '''Qibli: '''sorry to burst your bubble but she's dead, man. sorry. '''Scarlet'sRevenge: '''well not anymore!!! '''Turtle: '''you've GOT to be kidding me. '''Scarlet'sRevenge: '''this revenge is going to be THRILLING! '''Moonwatcher: '''afk. brb '''Scarlet'sRevenge: '''wHAT? I'm trying to destroy you rn and you're going afk?! ''Glory has joined the chat.'' '''Glory: '''so she's really back? '''Qibli: '''I'll be right back. winter is cursing ''quite ''a bit in pm '''Glory: '''well, I'm banning you Scarlet. ''Scarlet'sRevenge has been removed from the chat.'' ''Scarlet'sRevenge has been banned from the wiki.'' '''Glory: '''I changed wiki settings so it shows bannings in chat :^) '''Turtle: '''wow.. the humiliation is real ''Ex-QueenScarlet has joined the chat.'' '''Glory: '''ohhh crap '''Ex-QueenScarlet: '''BISH PLEASE, YOU CAN'T STOP ME '''Glory: '''um, hello, young dragonets over there '''Peril: '''um, hello, im older than you '''Ex-QueenScarlet: '''oh, hello, peril '''Winter: '''HOW MANY SWEARING DICTIONARIES HAS TSUNAMI LOST '''Qibli: '''I think she has different volumes '''Ex-QueenScarlet: '''oh, excellent. the first one was quite entertaining ''Ex-QueenScarlet has been removed from the chat.'' ''Ex-QueenScarlet has been banned from the wiki.'' '''Peril: '''finally, some peace. ''now ''can we discuss how to delete all of darkstalker's alts and spam accounts? '''Turtle: '''I get the feeling Scarlet's not done yet '''Glory: '''stop JINXING it ''Scarlet'sScars has joined the chat.'' '''Qibli: '''I think she ran out of username ideas '''Scarlet'sScars: '''don't be mean you bULLY '''Moonwatcher: '''yupyup, we're doomed '''Glory: '''moon, shut up DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND WHAT JINXING IS ''Vermilion has joined the chat.'' '''Scarlet'sScars: '''hello, son. ready to help me take over Pyrrhia? again! ''Vermilion has left the chat.'' '''Glory: '''so where are you anyway, Scarlet '''Scarlet'sScars: '''im not supposed to give away personal information online '''Winter: '''OH DON'T GIVE US THAT RUBBISH '''Turtle: '''winter, i think you've been reading a little too much harry potter ''Scarlet'sScars has been removed from the chat.'' ''Scarlet'sScars has been banned from the wiki.'' '''Glory: '''there. she can't have anymore alts than that; starflight changed some wiki settings so that you can only have three accounts per email address '''Peril: '''thank the moons she's gone! ''TheRealSkyWingQueen has joined the chat.'' 'Winter: '''HOW MANY ALTS DO YOU ''HAVE? '''TheRealSkyWingQueen: '''a lot. i'm running out of email addresses '''Glory: '''well, I just disabled all of the account names that have anything to do with queen scarlet. you're done for! '''Turtle: '''and by the way, scarlet, what kind of username is "AllHailTheRedQueen"? '''Peril: '''oh... that was my alt. '''TheRealSkyWingQueen: '''she still loves me! I ''knew ''it! '''Peril: '''no... I said the red queen, which is Ruby '''TheRealSkyWingQueen: '''I KNEW IT COME HERE YOU LITTLE ''TheRealSkyWingQueen has been removed from the chat.'' ''TheRealSkyWingQueen has been banned from the wiki.'' 'Kinkajou: '''I'M BAAAACK! what did I miss? Chat: 11:00 AM to 12:00 PM (chat is empty because everyone left after Darky and Winter started h8ing at each other) '''Darkstalker: '''YAWN '''Winter: '''I WILL YAWN YOU TO DEATH! '''Darkstalker: '''are you done yet '''Winter: '''DONE? NO, IM JUST GETTING STARTED! '''Darkstalker: '''john CENA '''Winter: '.... what? '''Darkstalker: '''seriously... Winter, you need to go here SWEAR WARNING - KNOWYOURMEME.COM MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS '''Winter: '''what IS that '''Darkstalker: '''it's called a link ''Clearsight has joined the chat.'' ''Fathom has joined the chat.'' '''Winter: '''oooooooooh '''TO BE CONTINUED.... WILL WINTER FINALLY REALIZE WHO JOHN CENA IS? WILL CLEARSIGHT DISCOVER SPOTIFY? WILL DARKSTALKER AND FATHOM MAKE UP? WILL THE FOUR OF THEM REALIZE THAT SHIPPING IS THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR LIFE? FIND OUT... NEXT... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)